


Oranges Are Cute Too

by heyhoechy



Series: Lemons Are Great [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mildly annoyed derek, stiles just really likes tiny fruit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhoechy/pseuds/heyhoechy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is at the grocery store when Derek gets the text from his boyfriend, and he may have groaned loudly at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges Are Cute Too

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny oranges are now available next to the tiny lemons at the store I shop at.

It's been 3 weeks since the tiny lemon obsession Stiles had, Derek happy to have not seen a lemon of any sort since. He's pretty sure he and Stiles' won't be eating lemons for the next two months. Stiles is at the grocery store when Derek gets the text from his boyfriend, and he may have groaned loudly at it.

Stiles: DER YOURE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE IT

Derek: What is it Stiles?

Stiles: THEY NOW HAVE TINY ORANGES

Derek: Is that so? Don't buy any.

Stiles: ...but babe

Derek: Stiles, no.

Stiles: Fine,u grump 

Derek really hoped this time his boyfriend would listen to him. He grabbed his book and sat on the love-seat, he had a slight feeling he'd soon be sick of oranges.

 

The door slammed open, Stiles trotting in with his hands straining to hold all the bags. He set them all on the counter with a loud thud, a grin on his face.

"I don't see why you can't make multiple trips," Derek sighs closing his book.

"Because only wimps make multiple trips, that's why,"

"Well one day you're gonna break your fingers,"

"You would be real sad if that happened, wouldn't you be?" Stiles winked.

Derek let the blush run across his face before making himself busy by putting the groceries away. Not a single orange was in sight while he put things into cabinets. Stiles left the kitchen and going through the front door. Derek passed it as him going to get the mail.

He shouldn't have thought he was getting the mail.

Stiles returned with, you guessed it, a five pound bag of tiny oranges. Stiles was smiling so big, Derek doing the complete opposite.

"Look I know you told me no-"

"Why? Why must you buy tiny oranges,"

"Because they are even smaller and cuter than the lemons! Plus I haven't baked you anything sweet since the tiny lemons,"

"Stiles, I love you and all, but yo-"

"Too bad I bought them and I can't return them. I guess you'll just have to eat the orange cream popsicles I make, and drink Mimosa in the mornings, and eat whatever else I come up with,"

Derek knew not to argue with an upset Stiles. He didn't want to make Stiles upset over the oranges. But he liked orange juice and now he isn't going to want to drink it for the next year. Stiles' looks a bit wounded as he puts the bag of oranges in the pantry. Derek walks up behind him and wraps him in a big hug, holding him as close as possible.

"I can't believe we are arguing over oranges," Stiles chuckles.

"Same here. You just need to stop buying miniature citrus fruits,"

"At least we won't be sick this winter because of all the vitamin C we will be getting,"

Derek rolled his eyes so hard Stiles felt it.

It's safe to say that they weren't going to get scurvy or a cold anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe Stiles would go and disobey Derek like that? Because I totally can. As usual though Derek can't stay mad at Stiles. Hope you enjoyed this drabble! Comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at;http://tyandjdun.tumblr.com/


End file.
